Digimon Emotions Temporada 1: Frontier
by Sorodi 97
Summary: Un extraño mensaje en su celular desataría la aventura más grande que Sthefani Segawa pudiese haber vivido
1. El Llamado

Digimon Emotions  
>Temporada 1: Frontier<br>Capitulo 1: El llamado  
>Era una tarde tranquila en Shibuya, no había ninguna novedad cuando de repente todos o mejor dicho, la gran mayoría de los chicos recibieron un extraño mensaje entre ellos una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos cafés y tristes.<br>"Si quieres saber un poco más sobre aquel incidente, ven a las 18:00 PM en la estación Shibuya"  
>Sthefani: *hablando sola* que extraño, pondré que si voy y le enviare un mensaje para ver si también le llegó<br>Empieza a mandar el texto que decía: "oye, ¿también te llegó? Y otra cosas ¿Cómo le vas a hacer con eso?"  
>Al poco tiempo recibe la respuesta del joven: "si me llegó, nos vemos allá y con respecto a eso luego lo veo".<br>La joven tomó sus cosas y fue a la estación, dejando todo atrás sin importar nada. Llegando ,tomó el ascensor y observó que ahí también estaban otros dos chicos ahí, el primero parecía algo extrovertido era castaño y traía puesta una chaqueta roja, el segundo parecía un poco mas serio, tenía cabello largo y traía una pañoleta azul con rayas negras, la apariencia de ese chico le recordaba mucho a alguien.  
>Se bajaron del elevador sin decir palabra alguna y miraron que había varios trenes, ella tomó uno y no supo más de los dos chicos que estaban con ella. Luego de un rato sacó su celular y envió otro mensaje "creo que ya lo conocí, nos vemos", tras hacer eso el tren se detuvo súbitamente y del móvil se escuchó una voz:<br>?: Eres una de los humanos elegidos para controlar el digispirit  
>Sthefani: ¿digispirit? ¿Humanos elegidos? Realmente no entiendo que me hablas<br>?: Más adelante te explicaré con más detalle, ahora muéstrame el aparato que acabas de guardar  
>Sthefani: te refieres a mi celular *se lo muestra*<br>*empieza a brillar una luz maligna y el celular se transforma en un digivice negro con lila*  
>?: Ahora serás la guerrera del sonido Otomon y escucharas las ordenes de tu nuevo señor Kerpimon<br>Sthefani: pero ¿por qué yo he sido elegida para tener esto?

KErpimon: todo a su tiempo humana, pero digamos que la obscuridad en tu corazón es tan grande que me parece excitante  
>De un momento a otro se abrió un portal y la chica fue succionada, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en un extraño lugar con un aura lúgubre y todo hecho de piedra. Había otras cuatro criaturas que se le acercaron.<br>¿: Una humana en nuestra guarida, que desperdicio para el digispirit de Otomon  
>¿: Vamos ranamon dale una oportunidad *se acerca a la castaña* además ,no es tan fea si la miras de cerca, incluso mas bonita que tú<br>Ranamon: ¡ASH! No se en que pensaba Kerpimon-sama *se va*  
>¿: ¿Podrían callarse? Estoy intentando dormir, además Grumblemon ya sabes como se pone ranamon cuando le dices que alguien es más bonita que ella.<br>En eso aparece otra criatura de las tinieblas  
>Grumblemon: hasta que apareces Mercurymon, mira la nueva adquisición de Kerpimon-sama<br>Mercurymon: asi que ella es la portadora del sonido? Debe de tener sus razones para elegir a una humana, y Arbormon ya deja de dormir tanto que tenemos que buscar los otros 5 digispirits  
>La chica desconcertada interrumpe la conversación, mientras examina el lugar con la mirada<br>Sthefani: ¿me podrían explicar en donde estoy, que es eso de digispirit, Otomon y esas cosas? En verdad no entiendo y ¿por qué me celular se convirtió en esta cosa tan extraña? *enseña el digivice*  
>Arbormon: Mercurymon explicale tú<br>Mercurymon: chiquilla ingenua, estas en el Digimundo un mundo hecho de datos llamados Digicode, los digispirit son son las almas de los 10 guerreros que lucharon para salvar al digimundo o esa es la versión oficial, realmente fueron 11 pero ella manipuló de tal manera la información que sólo quedaron 10.  
>Sthepani: ¿algo más?<br>Mercurymon: el resto lo descubrirás en el futuro, Grumblemon llévala a su habitación  
>Grumblemon la guio a su habitación y estando allá solo se quedo observando las tres lunas, tratando de comprender todo lo que le pasaba.<br>CONTINUARA…


	2. ¡Otomon aparece! la primer batalla 1

DIGIMON EMOTIONS  
>Temporada 1: Frontier<br>Capitulo 2: ¡Otomon aparece!, la primera batalla (parte 1)  
>A la mañana siguiente la chica se disponía a salir a investigar, salió de su habitación y se encontró con Ranamon, ya de día se podía observar su apariencia era un anfibio azul con apariencia andromorfa.<br>Ranamon: ¿A dónde vas chiquilla?  
>Sthefani: quiero dar una vuelta, conocer el lugar ¿Qué se yo? , además sigo un poco confundida<br>Ranamon: No te quieras pasar de lista *se le acerca a la humana* de todas maneras no vas a poder Kerpimon-sama quiere una audiencia contigo en estos momentos  
>Sthefani: *tuerce los ojos y suspira* bueno… quizá él me explique mejor las cosas<br>Sthefani camina hacia donde estaba Kerpimon  
>Sthefani: ¿quería verme?<br>Kerpimon: ¿Por qué no te inclinas ante tu señor?  
>Sthefani: yo no lo considero mi superior, así que dejando eso aclarado ¿me podría explicar que hago aquí?<br>Kerpimon: Chiquilla insolente y mal agradecida, después de que fuiste elegida entre miles, como te dije ayer todo a su tiempo. Ahora tengo una misión para ti, ya se ha encontrado la localización de uno de los digispirits faltantes.  
>Sthefani: y quiere que me encargue de eso<br>Kerpimon: pero, no puedes ir en tu forma humana tienes que usar tu digispirit  
>Sthefani: ¿y como hago eso?<br>Kerpimon: solo grita digispirit  
>Sthefani: (un poco consternada) bueno… lo intentare ¡DIGISPIRIT!<br>Comienza una secuencia de transformación, donde su cuerpo es cubierto por una especie de "armadura" y al final aparece una especie de bruja con un símbolo en su sombrero  
>Sthefani: DIGISPIRIT ¡digivolt a! ¡Otomon!<br>Otomon: iré a revisar, no se preocupe  
>Kerpimon: algo más, impide que lleguen a la Terminal de los bosques<br>Otomon: entendido  
>Se va y encuentra una pequeña aldea de candlemon, lugar donde encuentra una pintura que muestra a los 10 guerreros y se detiene<br>Candlemon 1: ¡una intrusa en nuestra aldea!  
>Candlemon 2: ¡¿Qué haces aquí!?<br>Otomon: yo solo me detuve por aquella pintura ¿me explicarían que es?  
>Candlemon 1: ¿no conoces la leyenda de los 10 guerreros que salvaron al Digimundo hace 10 mil años?<br>Otomon: no  
>Candlemon 2: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ignorante aun siendo una Digimon? Amenos que ese símbolo en tu gorro… olvídalo<br>Candlemon 1: bueno… la leyenda cuenta que hace 10 mil años llegaron 10 guerreros para salvar al Digimundo, luego de eso desaparecieron sin dejar rastro .Algunos dicen que sus espíritus quedaron escondidos en alguna parte por si el mal llegase a resurgir ellos regresen para salvarlos de nuevo.  
>Otomon: ya veo<br>Terminada esta "conversación" llegaron un grupo de cuatro niños, el primero era uno de los dos jóvenes que había visto el día anterior en el ascensor, el segundo era algo regordete y usaba un overol azul, la tercera era una chica rubia que vestía un conjunto violeta y el ultimo era el más joven de todos usando un gorro enorme se escondía detrás del chico del ascensor.  
>Tommy: Chicos miren *señalando la pintura*<br>Takuya: ¿Qué es eso?  
>Zoe: ¿A qué te refieres?<br>Bokomon: son marcas que simbolizan a los antiguos 10, para ser mas precisos, la versión más conocida y la que se considera como cierta  
>Nimon: ¿a qué te refieres con la más conocida?<br>Bokomon: *jalándole el resorte del pantalón* ¡idiota! Recuerda que hay dos versiones de la leyenda mas solo una es realmente conocida  
>JP: ¿Por qué?<br>Bokomon: porque se dice que la onceava guerrera fue la única que no desapareció después de la batalla, en cambio manipuló la información para hacer creer que sólo fueron 10 guerreros y no 11, según cuenta esta versión su atributo era el sonido  
>Tommy: seria genial que realmente existiese ese digispirit<br>Otomon: *saliendo del lugar que se encontraba* y realmente existe el onceavo digispirit  
>Candlemon 2:*pensando* sabía que esa marca se me hacía familiar *hablando * tú no te metas, esos humanos solo vinieron a robas nuestros preciados restos antiguos<br>Bokomon: se equivocan estos son los niños elegidos que vinieron a salvar al Digimundo de las fuerzas obscuras de Kerpimon  
>Todos los candlemon: no sean mentirosos<br>Bokomon: uno de estos chicos obtuvo el digispirit del guerrero Agunimon  
>Candlemon 1: ¿Qué, Agunimon? , ya veo por favor acompáñenme<br>Takuya: tengo un mal presentimiento  
>Otomon: *sentada en una roca* yo también voy, no quiero estar sola en un ligar así<br>Todos van a otra parte de la aldea dejando a Otomon atrás, llegando los chicos fueron atacados con una especie de gas somnífero lo que provoca que escapen .Luego de un rato aparece un ser rojo con el símbolo del fuego.  
>Candlemon 1: ¡Es Agunimon del fuego!<br>Otomon: *pensando* ¡el posee un digispirit, debo obtenerlo!  
>Agunimon: Salamandra ardiente *ataca a los candlemon pero el daño es nulo*<br>Los candlemon vuelven a atacar cubriendo por completo a Agunimon con cera, en eso aparece una especie de oso polar con apariencia militar junto con el símbolo de la nieve  
>Kumamon: ¡KachiKachi Kochi! *ataca con una ventisca congelante en modo de salvar a Agunimon*<br>Otomon: *se interpone en el ataque* ¡Barrera sónica!, veo que tú y tu amigo poseen un digispirit y mi misión es arrebatárselos, así que será divertido  
>CONTINUARÁ….<p> 


	3. ¡Otomon aparece! la primer batalla 2

DIGIMON EMOTIONS  
>Temporada 1: Frontier<br>Capítulo 3: ¡Otomon aparece!, la primera batalla (parte 2)  
>Candlemon 1: ¡Es Agunimon del fuego!<br>Otomon: *pensando* ¡el posee un digispirit, debo obtenerlo!  
>Agunimon: Salamandra ardiente *ataca a los candlemon pero el daño es nulo*<br>Los candlemon vuelven a atacar cubriendo por completo a Agunimon con cera, en eso aparece una especie de oso polar con apariencia militar junto con el símbolo de la nieve  
>Kumamon: ¡KachiKachi Kochi! *ataca con una ventisca congelante en modo de salvar a Agunimon*<br>Otomon: *se interpone en el ataque* ¡Barrera sónica!, veo que tú y tu amigo poseen un digispirit y mi misión es arrebatárselos, así que será divertido  
>Kumamon: ¡no dejare que los bravucones se salgan con la suya!<br>Otomon: si, si lo que digas, ahora… ¿Por qué no comenzamos? ¡Choque sónico! *ataca a Kumamon*  
>Kumamon logra esquivar el ataque , haciendo que este le dé a Agunimon liberándolo de su prisión de cera<br>Agunimon: Al fin, ahora te arrepentirás de todo ¡Salamandra ardiente! *dirige su ataque directamente a Otomon*  
>Otomon: *resive el ataque * *pensando* rayos... aun no puedo controlar al 100 esto *hablando junto con una sonrisa burlona* vamos, son 2 contra 1 eso no es justo, mas aparte dos caballeros contra una dama que modales más deplorables<br>Kumamon: tiene razón esta es mi batalla, Agunimon por favor encargate de los Candlemon  
>Agunimon: *mirando anonadado a Kumamon* de acuerdo<br>Kumamon: yo no dejaré que bravucones como tú me ganen  
>Mientras tanto los Candlemon se fusionaron y evolucionan a Wizardmon en medio de la pelea con Agunimon<br>Wizardmon: ustedes dos tienen digidpirits falsos , no dejaré que vensan a la guerrera del sonido  
>Agunimon: ¡Claro que no son falsos, ustedes como guardianes de la leyenda deberían saberlo mejor que nadie!<br>escondidos en una cueva del río  
>Zoe: debemos encontrar una manera para ayudar a Takuya y a Tommy<br>JP: vamos Zoe, es mejor quedarse aquí hasta que el peligro pase  
>Zoe: pero...<br>JP: ademas , nosotros no tenemos un digispirit con el cual nos podamos defender  
>Los 4 digimons atacan al mismo tiempo, recibiendo Otomon y Kumamon los ataques directos, resultando heridos. Wizardmon regresa a ser los Candlemon, Kumamon vuelve a ser Tommy y Otomon antes de que la descubrieran regresa a la base donde se encontraba Kerpimon.<br>Kerpimon: ¡Humana incompetente! ¡Dejaste escapar 2 digispirits de una, eres una estupida! pero seré benevolente contigo viendo que una simple humana como tú n puede controlar bien al poderoso digispirit *golpea a Sthefani*  
>Sthefani: * levantándose tras el golpe* prometo... prometo que no volverá a suceder Kerpimon-sama<br>Kerpimon: mas te vale  
>Ranamon: * riéndose burlona mente* uhhh, la novata no pudo hacer una misión tan sencilla, que estúpida<br>Grumblemon: vamos Ranamon, un poco mas bajo que te podria escuchar esa chiquilla y no queremos que se moleste ¿ o sí?  
>Mercurimon: ustedes tampoco hubieran podido enfrentar a dos guerreros,ademas recuenden que el digimundo fue creado gracias a la voluntad de los humanos<br>Arbormon: Shhhhhhh, que no te escuche KErpimon-sama  
>Sthefani: burlen se todo lo que quieran, créanme que esto no ocurrirá de nuevo o al menos mientras viva*pensando* Kou-kun ¿donde rayos estas?<br>En el lugar de la batalla pasaba un Trainmon donde abordo estaba el misterioso chico del elevador, ¿qué aventuras traera consigo?  
>CONTINUARA...<p> 


	4. ¿Conviviendo con el enemigo? parte 1

DIGIMON EMOTIONS  
>Temporada 1: Frontier<br>Capitulo 4: ¿Conviviendo con el enemigo? parte 1  
>Era una mañana común y corriente para los seguidores de Kerpimon,todos estaban haciendo sus actividades cotidianas. Ranamon estaba contemplando su belleza, Grumblemon por su parte estaba ansioso por que le asignaran una nueva misión, Arbormon dormía como era su costumbre y Shefani seguía tratando de aclarar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.<br>Grumblemon: vamos ya han pasado 3 semanas y tú sigues confundida, alégrate por nuestro triunfo de hace unos días  
>Sthefani: mientras no me aclaren nada seguiré confundida además solo tomé un poco de digicode y no te creas tanto por ser el primero en haber encontrado tu forma bestia<br>Ranamon: déjala, los estúpidos humanos nunca comprenderán la poca complejidad de esto  
>Grumblemon: bueno Ranamon tiene algo de razón, aunque pregunta lo que quieras yo trataré de contestarte<br>Sthefani: gracias primero...  
>Mercurimon: *interrumpiendo a la chica* Grumblemon , si la humana tiene dudas que las resuelva ella sola o le pregunté a Kerpimon-sama<br>Sthefani: *algo molesta* preguntarle a Kerpimon-sama no sirve de nada ya lo he intentado varias veces, pero si tanto quieres que las resuelva sola nos vemos luego *se transforma en Otomon y sale del lugar*  
>Mercurimon: chiquilla insolente ,aprenderá que ese digispirit no es un juguete que se pueda usar así como así, sino un regalo de Kerpimon-sama que se debe valorar<br>Luego de un rato de estar levitando Otomon cae al suelo transformándose nuevamente en Sthefani.  
>Sthefani: *en el suelo* rayos... eso dolió ¿por qué me habré transformado tan derrepente? bueno no importa ¡DIGISPIRIT! ...¿eh? no funciona<br>se escuchan a lo lejos unos gritos  
>Takuya ,Tommy y Kouji: ¡AHHHHH! *caen en una alberca de pelotas gigantes*<br>Takuya: ¿Qué lugar es este?  
>Los tres chicos exploran un poco el lugar<br>Kouji: creí que habíamos caído en el valle, pero esto no es el valle  
>Tommy: miren es un robot *sale corriendo*<br>Takuya: Tommy espera *va tra él*  
>Kouji los sigue y llegan a un lugar lleno de juguetes, mientras tanto Sthefani camina por el lugar y ve a los 3 digielegidos<br>Sthefani: *pensando mientras se esconde* rayos... son esos chicos de nuevo ¿qué hago? un momento... ellos solo me conocen en mi forma digimon así que si me ven no habrá problema  
>derrepente algo la saca de sus pensamientos<br>Tommy: onee-san ¿por qué te escondes? ven a jugar con nosotros  
>Sthefani: ¿eh? c-c-claro, claro<br>Takuya: ¿quién eres? ¿no te había visto antes?  
>Sthefani *pensando * rayos si me reconocieron *hablando* me llamo Sthefani Segawa un placer conocerlos.<br>Takuya: genial, yo soy Takuya Kanbara  
>Tommy: yo Tommy Himi<br>Kouji se va  
>Sthefani: ¿ acaso no te planeas presentar? es una falta de educación no presentarse con los demás si estos ya lo hicieron<br>Kouji :*se voltea* y es mas grave el espiar ¿no es así?  
>Sthafani: duche<br>Kouji: Kouji Minamoto es mi nombre y deja de molestar  
>Tommy: Kouji ven a jugar con nosotros<br>Kouji: no sean infantiles, no tenemos tiempo para esto  
>Takuya: tiene razón *ve un robot de juguete y se pone a jugar con él*<br>Kouji: ¿tú también?  
>Takuya: lo siento, pero un descanso de vez en cuando es necesario<br>Sthefani: dejen que haga lo que quiera, Tommy ¿cierto? vamos a jugar  
>Kouji: no le cumplan todos sus caprichos<br>Tommy: vamos diviertete un poco  
>los cuatro se van a caminar y Tommy se aleja un poco, en eso Sthefani observa a Kouji<br>Sthefani: *pensando* wow enserio se parece mucho a él, ¿acaso será...? no no debe ser, tal vez solo sea coincidencia  
>Kouji: ¿Qué tanto miras?<br>Sthefani: nada, solo me recuerdas a alguien eso es todo  
>Kouji: si que eres extraña<br>Sthefani: gracias *sarcasmo*  
>Takuya: ¡Vamos hay que alcanzar a Tommy!<br>Tommy: ¡Chicos miren! ¡Dulces!  
>Takuya: ¡Genial!<br>Kouji: no le cumplas todos sus caprichos  
>Sthefani: ¿por qué no? es bueno consentirlo de vez en cuando, aun es un niño de no más de 7 años<br>Kouji: por eso se malcrían  
>Sthefani: *susurrando* que amargado<br>Tommy jala a Sthefani del brazo  
>Tommy: Sthefani ¿tú si quieres jugar ?<br>Sthefani: claro  
>Kouji: ya déjense de niñerías tenemos que averiguar donde estamos<br>Takuya: tiene razon  
>Luego de un rato el grupo se separa de nuevo quedando Tommy solo, en eso llega un WaruMonzaemon que lo secuestra<br>Takuya: ¿dónde estará Tommy?  
>Sthefani y Kouji: ni idea<br>Escuchan una explocion a lo lejos y corren a ver que es  
>Kouji: ¿Qué demonios...? *ve al WaruMonzaemon*<br>WaruMonzaemon: bienvenidos a la ciudad de los juguetes, se tienen que reunir con su amigo  
>Takuya: ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Tommy?!<br>WaruMonzaemon: está en el castillo con los BlackToyAgunimon y para rescatarlo tienen que vencerme  
>Takuya y Kouji: ¡DIGISPIRIT!...DIGIVOL A...<br>Takuya: Agunimon  
>Kouji: Lobomon<br>Agunimon: ¡Ve a esconderte! *se voltea a ver a Sthefani*  
>WaruMonzaemon : ¡Ataque Corazones rotos! *Lo dirige a los tres*<br>Antes de que el ataque los golpeara Lobomon ataca  
>Lobomon: ¡Bala de luz! *se dirige Sthefani* ¡¿Que no entiendes?! ¡Vete a refugiar!<br>Sthefani: *pensando* No me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada, debo ayudarlos, pero... si me transformo en Otomon sabrán quien soy *hablando* no me esconderé, los ayudaré a luchar  
>Lobomon: ¿eres estúpida? no puedes pelear sin un digimon acompañante o un digispirit<br>Sthefani: No me odien por esto *saca su digivice y grita* ¡DIGISPIRIT!... DIGIVOL A... Otomon  
>Otomon: Vamos , yo los cubro<br>Agunimon: pero si eres... * es interrumpido*  
>Otomon: luego les explico, ahora no es el momento<br>CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
